warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar(Part 1)
Season 1, Episode 9 of War. Enjoy! Firestar Five cats slipped through the night. Each of them was different, trained killers and excellent strategists. Their thoughts were scattered, but all focused on the same thing. Worries, insecurities, excitements all clashed and swirled and disappeared into the night. This was the biggest night of their lives. Of course leaders had been killed before. It wasn't as if this was the first war between FireClan and WaterClan. And it wasn't even the first time a leader had been killed or almost killed in this war. But the fact that it was them and tonight was weighing heavily on their minds. The new moon was hidden but the stars shone brightly. It was a mixed omen. I have never felt more happy. What else is there to feel when your perfect tom told you he can't live without you? When he looks at you with perfect, golden eyes and says- "Where are they?" I blink dreamily. "What?" Gorsefur surveys the barren landscape that leads to the rendezvous. "They're not here. They were supposed to be right here." I blink again. "Um...they wouldn't have...left, already?" Gorsefur opens his mouth, probably to say 'no', but then he blinks, remembering that he's the most sensible person in the squad and he was gone. Turning towards the FireClan border he sighs, "We'd better catch up." The plan was simple. Pretend to be returning from a spying trip to WaterClan. It would take a day to travel to their Main Camp and by then, they would be able to sneak in and kill Firestar by the moonlight. The plan was simple. Enacting it was not. I catch up with Gorsefur, peering around, "Are you sure the cover story sounds okay?" His ear flicks in amusement, "We'll be fine. Don't worry so much." My heart stops just a little, "Good. Because someone's coming right now." Gorsefu's eyes widen, "But we're not even close to Main-" he breaks off as a large ginger tom strides into the clearing. His ginger fur is well groomed, his eyes a brilliant amber, and he radiated power. Brookfall felt herself taking a step back- this tom was bigger then both her and Gorsefur. Gorsefur easily switched from a little freaked out to FireClan warrior. "Hey..." he meows easily. The tom blinks in amusement and I know immediately that Gorsefur has messed up. "'Hey'?" he echoes incredulously. "Is that any way to talk to your deputy?" I don't even know who the FireClan deputy it. Gorsefur tries to repair the damage, "Oh, h-hey Rowanfur..." Mouse-dung. "It's morning," Oakclaw pointed out. "Thank you for that," Shadowsong rolled her eyes. "It wasn't obvious enough for us poor simpletons." She lacked her usual verve, her eyes troubled. They lingered on Oakclaw for a moment before she turned back to their commander. "Hush up, all of you," Badgerstrike growled, "We're almost at Main Camp. So Oakclaw and Adderscar, you two go hunt." "How come them two?" Silverflower pouts. "Because she-cats can't hunt as well as toms?" she looked over at Shadowsong, clearly expecting an approving nod. Shadowsong rolled her eyes, "It's because their pelts will fit in better then ours." "Oh," Silverflower huffed and sat down. Badgerstrike sighed and nodded the two toms out. The rest of them wait, pelts slightly bristling. Every crack of a branch, every noise made them jump. Finally, Oakclaw and Adderscar returned, laden with FireClan prey. They all pcked at it distastefully, but finally gulped it down, wincing at the taste. "I will never understand FireClan cats," Oakclaw groused. "Who could?" Adderscar muttered. They headed off into the morning, creeping towards Main Camp. Rowanfur looked at them with narrowed amber eyes, "Names and ranks please." "Grayfur, soldier and Mousepelt, soldier." he meows. Rowanfur nods, "Where are you coming from and traveling to?" "Traveling to Main, coming from WaterClan from a mission," to most cats Gorsefur would appear calm, but I know him well enough to see the tension. To our relief, Rowanfur seems to buy it. "Alright, carry on." He pads away and I press against Gorsefur as we head towards Main. He let's out his breath, shaking slightly. "Oh, one more thing," we freeze as Rowanfur turns around. "Who's your commander?" But even Gorsefur has his breaking point, "Badgerstrike," he responds calmly, taking a few more steps before freezing and turning. Rowanfur has a special hatred in his eyes, "WaterClan," he hisses. Then he lunges. FireClan's Main Camp practically explodes with bad vibes. The five WaterClan cats stood at the entrance for a few moments. "Now or never," Silverflower murmured, eyes zeroing in on a handsome ginger tom. Adderscar glared at her before marching into the camp with Badgerstrike. Shadowsong looked at Oakclaw, "You ready for this?" His eyes met hers, more unsure then she had ever seen them, "Are you?" She fought the impulse to immediately laugh and point out how wimpy he sounded. "I guess we'll find out," He followed her into the camp. I only realize that I have never actually seen Gorsefur in battle when he attacks the FireClan deputy. Rowanfur is stronger, but Gorsefur is quicker. I wait for a moment until Rowanfur is facing away from me before I leap at him, scratching at his back. He lets out a yowl, then throws me off, exposing his belly to Gorsefur's thorn sharp claws. Rowanfur tries to get up and slashes at Gorsefur's nose, but I attack again. He flips over and I gasp for breath, his weight crushing me. Gorsefur shoves him off, cuffing him on the head. Rowanfur slumps to the ground, bleeding heavily. He doesn't get up. "We didn't just-" "No," Gorsefur purrs at the horror in my voice, "They're just a bunch of scratches, he'll be fine. But someone will find him soon, we need to go." There's a snort and we look down to see Rowanfur eying us, "You know it's a trap, right?" Gorsefur glares icily at him, "Our spies have known about your little 'mission' for days. I'm guessing you got separated from your friends? Well, my advice would be to run off home now, because if you follow them, you're going to be torn to tiny little bloody WaterClan shreds of meat." I half expect Gorsefur to slit his throat. But Gorsefur just turns to me, eyes tormented. He nods towards the path we've been following, and with a last glance at the sneering FireClan deputy, we pelt down the trail. The WaterClan cats padded through the paths that wove through the FireClan Main Camp. They had decided it would look strange to be walking together, so Shadowsong, Silverflower, and Oakclaw padded together while Adderscar and Badgerstrike walked a whiles back. Silverflower seemed overly bored with the steady banter Oakclaw and Shadowsong kept up, tuning in only when either of them attempted to say anything meaningful. Adderscar and Badgerstrike talked about meaningless things, both of them smart enough to hide real meanings behind petty drivel. "Nice weather," Badgerstrike rasped. Adderscar nodded, his eyes bright, "Good. And it smells like rain- tonight maybe there'll be a storm." Badgerstrike snorted, "Hope it doesn't wash away any prey scents." Adderscar smirked, "Real convenient for the prey, huh?" "Let's hope so," Badgerstrike muttered. I have never run so fast in my life. Only now am I understanding how vital this mission is, so vital that it's failure would result in...what, exactly? To be caught by FireClan would mean death. Although I still can't imagine FireClan much caring about me- a single soldier. Of course, if the catch me I'll be a single soldier who attempted to kill Firestar... Where I do lack a little (lot) in strength, I make up for in speed and I keep pace easily with Gorsefur. The sun is sinking now and we get closer to Main Camp. The smell of FireClan cats chokes me and I keep running, eyes watering slightly. Gorsefur starts to slow down and I follow suite, breathing heavily. We pad into FireClan Main Camp and swiftly walk through the crowds. "Should we just head straight for Firestar's den?" I murmur. Gorsefur nods tensely and I look at him, "Hey. Hey. Look at me." he does and I look him in the eye, "We will get there in time to stop them or help them or whatever it is we're doing." "They're my best friends," he murmurs, "Badgerstrike was like my mentor and I served with Shadowsong and Oakclaw and what if-" "We'll get there," I murmur, trying to quell my own terror. Gorsefur just looks at the camp, golden eyes cloudy. "Well," Silverflower breathes. "Well." Adderscar echoes. Firestar's den was literally fox lengths away. All there was to do now was to wait for the sun to sink and they could use the night in advantage, their dark pelts blending in better. There was nothing to do but lie in wait as the sun sank, lower and lower. Silverflower was grooming her pelt, Adderscar saying nothing, but his eyes flicked back and forth as if he was arguing with himself. Badgerstrike just watched the den and Shadowsong and Oakclaw whispered quietly. Silverflower perked up, "Hey!" she sat up, "Hey! It's Gorsefur and Brookfall! Aw, look at how close they're standing! They look worried though..." Badgerstrike muttered something and rushed out to meet his second. "Where were you?" "We got hung up at Main," Gorsefur's eyes flicked to the others, still half-hiding in the bushes. "We need to talk." "Sure, what is it?" Oakclaw half fell out of the bush, padding over to meet the others. Shadowsong came out next, muttering about stupid FireClan cats who couldn't even look at the WaterClan cats tumbling out of the bushes. "This is a trap." Gorsefur meows. "Rowanfur told us so." "Rowan-" Badgerstrike's eyes widened and then he blinked, "Alright. But we can't abandon the mission." "We're going to be killed," Adderscar meowed flatly. "There's no way we're escaping as well as killing Firestar." Gorsefur turns his eyes to me, "Brookfall, you're not...well, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not really a seasoned soldier. You can leave now, if you want." I'm just a she-cat from the farthest reaches of WaterClan territory with no particular skill or talents. I'm not smart like Adderscar, brave like Gorsefur, strong like Oakclaw, or even pretty like Silverflower. I have nothing going for me except for the fact that Gorsefur likes me. "I'm staying," I meow. Gorsefur doesn't look pleased, but Badgerstrike nods. "Let's go," he meowed, "We have a whole clearing to go to get to Firestar's den." Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Action